havokfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus Units
=Nexus Troops= Nexus Troopers These are the backbone of the Nexus Rebellion. It is they who bear the brunt of the fight against the Karn Empire. Kinsmen Only veterans of at least five campaigns are eligble to enlist as a kinsman and from these only a handful are chosen. Kinsmen are the guardians of the Homeworlds and the shock troops of the Nexus Battle Fleet. They are the elite troops of the rebellion. Tribunes The most decorated of Nexus warriors have the right to take the pledge and become a Tribune. They are given their choice of weaponry and may go where they will. They follow no orders and go at the calling of one of their own. It is the solemn oath of all tribunes to sell thier lives in the "parting", a battle of their choosing. Brotherhood The brotherhood are a dedicated unit of warrior monks, trained in martial arts and the realm of the mind. They can twist and warp the perceptions of their foes. They are formidable warriors and the eyes of the Nexus. They observe the depths of space, watching for ripples in the psykic ether, the precursor to an emerging rift. It is through these unatural tears that the Karn forces manouver and it is too his attendent Brother that every Nexus general turns to for warning. 47th Line Perhaps the most famous regiment in the Nexus Rebellion, the 47th Line has always been found in the vanguard, Their motto and warcry "Die Hard! Die Hard!" Nexus Assault Troops Every Nexus company has a detatchment of assasult troops. The storm cannon, pulse laster and shock gun are fearsome weapons in the hands of these elite troops. Hundred Warrior The warriors of the Hundred are chosen not only for thier skill and courage but also thier genetic makeup. Only those suitable may join and fight with one of the precious battleforms of the Hundred. Doom Guard All warriors in the Doom Guard are volunteers. Trained to fight Karn Battleforms they often travel in Mauler Tanks. Those who survive ten combats are promoted to captain and given a posting of thier choice. Storm Troopers Storm Troopers enter battle in the back of a Hammer Assault Tank. Specially trained in close combat they are picked for courage and marksmanship. =Nexus Vehicles= Hundred Battleform During the first centuries of conflict with the Karn, the Nexus captured a small number of Battleforms. One hundred were eventually massed into a a single formation known as the Hundred. Mauler Light Assault Tank The famous light tank of the Nexus, the Mauler is capable of high speeds across all terrain and the crew are trained to jinx and manouver. The Mauler is a cheap, reliable vehicle compared to the superior technology of the Karn. The powerful 105mm Kanone can fire high explosive shells, armour piercing rounds or Slammer laser guided missiles. Slammers are reserved for fighting Karn Battleforms. The Mauler is capable of firing at high speeds thanks to its combat tracking systems and they can transport a single trooper on the rear fighting platform, often a Doom Guard. Mauler crews know only too well that one on one they are no match for a battle form, and so they fight in large formations. Hammer Heavy Assault Tank The standard heavy tank of the Nexus Rebellion, the Hammer combines impressive firepower, superior armour and a compliment of troops to devestating effect. Upto six Nexus Troopers, 47th Line or Storm Troopers can ride in the back, shooting from side slits and disembarking in the thick of the action via the rear assasult ramp. It's 150mm Kanone fires the awesome Titan shell. Its atomic warhead is a fearsome weapon against the Karn battle formations and dreaded Battle Forms. The Kanone is backed up by the two pulse lasers, mounted in smaller forward turrets. The Hammer is the strong arm of the Nexus battle line.